Pisau Cukur
by Kenzeira
Summary: Peran utama yang keren selalu memiliki rambut lurus!


**PISAU CUKUR**

 _Gintama belongs to Hideaki Sorachi_

* * *

Yorozuya Gin-san mendapat dua tiket liburan gratis sebagai imbalan karena sukses menuntaskan suatu kasus—walau diakhiri dengan kekacauan super. Masalahnya, tiket di tangan hanya ada dua sementara Yorozuya berisi tiga kepala. Alhasil, Shinpachi dan Kagura bertengkar, saling tonjok dan melempar makian agar bisa mendapatkan satu tiket yang tersisa. Gintoki sudah tentu memegang kendali atas satu tiketnya. Ia membuat sayembara, bagi siapa yang berhasil mencium kepala botak Shogun, maka akan mendapatkan tiket liburan secara cuma-cuma.

Sayembara itu berakhir dengan dirinya sendiri yang menjadi korban keganasan pisau cukur. Rambut keriting peraknya habis dibabad. Kepalanya mendadak kinclong seperti kepala Shogun. Shinpachi dan Kagura berlomba-lomba mencium jidatnya. Ini tidak sesuai dengan aturan sayembara! Gintoki akhirnya benjol. Sadaharu menelan dua tiket liburan tersebut dengan nikmat. Ketiganya berteriak penuh nestapa. Kagura memaksa Sadaharu untuk boker saat itu juga, siapa tahu tiketnya keluar dalam keadaan utuh.

Kegaduhan pagi itu diganggu oleh kedatangan Katsura. Lelaki yang mengaku sebagai teroris andal yang akan melengserkan Bakufu dengan bom ciptaannya. Katsura datang dengan om-om tua yang menyamar di dalam jubah besar—tunggu, itu Elizabeth. Katsura menertawakan nasib rambut Gintoki. Dia bahkan berencana akan menguburkan rambut keriting perak itu sebagai persembahan terakhir anime Gintama karena pemeran utamanya harus tewas di tangan pisau cukur. Gintoki berteriak bahwa pemeran utama itu bukan rambutnya, tapi dirinya sendiri yang kini botak. Katsura justru menghajar Gintoki, merasa dirinya dilecehkan padahal tidak.

"ZURA JANAI, KATSURA DA!"

"GA ADA YANG MANGGIL NAMA ELU, WOY!"

.

* * *

.

Demi masa depan Pelor Otong—eh, Gintama—akhirnya Gintoki mencari rambut palsu ditemani Katsura. Katsura bicara banyak mengenai toko rambut palsu yang sering didatanginya. Kecurigaan semua orang bisa jadi benar, bahwa rambut panjang halus nan lembutnya selama ini adalah rambut palsu. Katsura yang sebenarnya tidak punya rambut, seperti otongnya yang juga bersih tanpa bulu. Gintoki diam-diam ngintip kalau temannya itu numpang mandi. Mohon jangan ditiru karena katanya dapat menimbulkan bintilan.

Di toko rambut palsu, Gintoki memilah-milah rambut mana yang cocok untuknya. Katsura menyarankan rambut kribo—mengingatkannya pada brokoli. Rambut kribo juga sebetulnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan model rambut Gintoki yang sebelumnya; keriting perak. Dengan rambut warna hijau yang mengembang sempurna, bisa dipastikan Gintama berubah nama menjadi Afrotama. Gintoki menolak bijak. Katanya, ia lebih senang rambut lurus, seperti kehidupan ini yang semestinya lurus-lurus saja. Akhirnya impiannya dapat terwujud berkat pisau cukur; memiliki rambut lurus! Gintoki harus berterima kasih pada dirinya sendiri karena telah membuat sayembara salah kaprah itu.

"Peran utama yang keren selalu memiliki rambut lurus," gumamnya seraya menjajal rambut palsu berwarna perak. Gintoki merasa dirinya berubah semakin ganteng. Ketsuno Ana pasti kelepek-kelepek. Katsura berkomentar Gintoki sudah seperti bukan Gintoki, padahal Katsura sendiri mengubah gaya rambutnya menjadi warna ungu a la Tsu Terakado.

"Aku bisa menjadi peran hombreng yang menjanjikan. Tinggal beli kutang busa."

Kalimat Katsura mendapat hadiah berupa tonjokan cinta dari Gintoki. Katsura seketika terlelap dengan mata terbuka dan air liur menetes-netes di sudut bibirnya. Ini bukan waktunya untuk tidur!

Gintama semakin kacau saja. Gintoki tidak lagi berambut keriting, Katsura berubah menjadi hombreng genit (dia hilang ingatan setelah ditonjok Gintoki). Kagura masih meminta Sadaharu untuk boker dua tiket liburan, Shinpachi menulis surat pengunduran diri, dia mau pindah anime saja. Kiheitai bubar. Kiheitai kini menjadi anggota boyband. Shinsengumi tidak mau kalah! Dua boyband papan atas saling memamerkan suara emasnya. Sakamoto pensiun menjadi bajak laut luar angkasa, sekarang dia menjadi fanboy Shinsengumi! Kamui tidak mau kalah. Dia pun kini menjadi fanboy Kiheitai demi mendukung kawannya!

Semua kekacauan ini berkat dua tiket liburan gratis dan sayembara salah kaprah yang membuat rambut keriting perak Gintoki tewas di tangan pisau cukur. _Rest in peace, Tennen-Pama._ []

* * *

 **10:58 PM – October 4, 2017**

Tamat dengan gajenya wkwk /kabur


End file.
